


Nobody Alive Cares

by Skyma



Series: A string of connected oneshots about Tommy's s//1c1d3 [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No Romance, Oh BOY suicidal thoughts!, Potentially OOC, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, and suicide, ghostbur is VERY concerned, more tags maybe idk, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyma/pseuds/Skyma
Summary: Tommyinnit is on his final life. He decides he wants to end it.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: A string of connected oneshots about Tommy's s//1c1d3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044594
Comments: 13
Kudos: 412





	Nobody Alive Cares

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *hears tommy's character is probably suicidal*  
> Also me: *immediately goes to write his suicide*
> 
> This could have some ooc, uh, yea- I hope you enjoy. Maybe... idk. I haven't written a fic on ao3 b4 (well, an actual fic i mean) sO

Tommy looked up at the sky. He was far from home. Ghostbur was with him, but he wasn't the best company. 

He couldn't shake the feeling. Well... Lack thereof. He had become increasingly apathetic since his exilement, and it was eating him alive. He didn't care about much. He did the basics of life. Waking up, eating, surviving the day, sleeping, rinse, and repeat. He was tired. He wanted to go home, but he knew that was utterly impossible. 

He was growing sick and tired of this routine. If he wanted to play a normal survival world, he would've. Yet, he was now stuck, stranded with nothing but his dwindling will to live and a ghost.

He decided to bring up his growing problem to Ghostbur. 

"Ghostbur... do you like being dead?" 

"mm... Well, I'd say it's a mixed bag! But I don't really want to have a serious talk right now" 

"...would it be better if I was dead." 

"no, I don't think so" 

"...I do." 

Ghostbur looked over and blinked in surprise. 

"Tommy? What do you mean..?"

"I'm sick.." He hesitated, "I'm sick of living."

"..oh," Ghostbur said. He was poor at comfort, and didn't like to approach serious situations. "That's rather serious... I do not think I am the best person to talk to for that.."

"...I know," Tommy muttered and walked off.

He went through the next days, not even registering most of his life. It didn't feel like living anymore. It felt like entrapment. 

So, one day he resolved himself on death. He knew he was on his last life, and desired to take it.

So, late one night, when Ghostbur was off visiting Philza and Technoblade, he crafted an iron sword. A new one, specifically for this.

He was shaking. He was clearly afraid, but he was set on this. He was on the verge of tears as he took his shiny sword and held the tip facing towards his stomach. 

He took a deep breath in, and with little hesitation, plunged the sword into himself.

As he bled out, he began to cry. Choked sobs on the cold night air. He fell onto the cold grass, as a message popped up in the chat. 

The entire server could see the message in chat. 

"Tommyinnit was slain by Tommyinnit"


End file.
